Wracamy na mniejsze zespoły
Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival 2 – Odcinek 11 Megan wstała w wyśmienitym humorze. Megan: Witajcie, kochani telewidzowie! Poprzednio w tym świetnym programie mieliśmy specjalnego gościa programu, przez którego nie mogłam prowadzić programu, więc poznaliście Nicholasa z „dobrej” strony, mianowicie była zabawa i strzelanie do kukiełek. Zadanie wygrał nieziemski William, a odpadli Jacob... i później Tamara, wskazana przez pierwszego na ceremonii. Ależ się działo! Została nasza waleczna czwórka, więc szykujcie się na dawkę wrażeń i kolejny odcinek Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival II! Domek zwycięzców (William) William świętował, półnago przechadzając się po domku zwycięzców i jedząc naleśniki z colą. William: Ale tu zajebiście <3 Usiadł przed telewizorem i włączył „Eska GoGo”. Wypuścili nowy teledysk – Softmasterka „Wyssij z nich nudesa”. William czuł się zachwycony towarzystwem Anielki w „kulturalnym” utworze. William: OOO TAAAK ^_______^ Zajął się dobrze sobą. Nie brnijmy w te ohydne szczegóły... William: Ciekawe co tam dalej puszczają. Przełącza kanały na telewizorze. Obok niego zaczęła kręcić się Megan, nieco zawstydzona widokiem półnagiego zawodnika. Megan: A ty tak czemu bez ubrań? ;u; William: Bo tak najlepiej. Usiądź, proszę. :3 Usiadła na jego kolanie i odwzajemnili uśmiech. Po chwili Megan wzięła pilot i włączyła... film, spokojny, gdzie dwoje przyjaciół leży obok siebie na pikniku. Dzieliły ich od siebie tylko dwa centymetry, a po chwili – ona pocałowała go. (w filmie) Megan: Moje ulubione zakończenie. Aż szkoda, co ona musiała przeżywać wcześniej. William: A co to za film? Wydaje się być bardzo ciekawy. Megan: Love At First Sight, aż szkoda, że tego nie znasz xddd William: A w naszym przypadku to by się sprawdziło? xD Megan czuła się zawstydzona. Megan: Ale... czy tak wolno? ;u; William: Mała randka jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła. A tak w sumie, to już powoli końcówka, więc możemy sobie pozwolić tak na dobry początek naszej znajomości ;) Megan: Wydaje mi się to bardzo urocze. Tulą się do siebie. Megan: Ale może... ubierz się, okej? :D William: Spoko. Poszedł. Megan: Nawet nie wiem, co mogę o tym myśleć. (PZ – William): Nie był to mój cel, ale wydaje mi się, że naprawdę zakochuję się w niej. (PZ – Megan): Dobrze, że ci zawodnicy nie są starsi ode mnie xDDDD Albo dobra, są tylko o dwa lata. Jest cała w skowronkach. (PZ – William): Zwykle nie umawiam się z prowadzącymi, ale udaje mi się zawsze je oczarować. Megan jest wyjątkiem, jest świetna jako prowadząca, daje sobie radę i widzę w niej potencjał, i przyszłość ^-^. Domek przegranych, lewa strona (Mindy i Francis) Dobrego humoru nie mają za to Mindy i Francis. Francis: Wygląda na to, że już trzeci raz się gdzieś przenoszę :p Mindy: Musimy pokonać Williama i Nicole. Przez nich odpadli nasi przyjaciele... gdybyśmy wywalli tamtą dwójkę, bylibyśmy jak bohaterzy tej gry. Francis: Racja. SZkoda tylko, żę Nicole nas zdradziła i przeszła do Williama. Mindy: Ja myśl ę że „Willcole” przeprowadzili sobie tę grę od początku. Od mo,neut chyba, wtedy kiedy Chloe i Dakota kłócuiły się w autokarze, to on próobwał je oczarować. Francis: TYpowa zagrywka Alejandro. Szukam w nas podobieństwa jeszcze do Sierry i Cody’ego xd Mindy: Ty nawrt do Cody’ego pasujesz, ale ja Sieryy... niezbyt. W sumie, nie odbija mi tak jak jej, że aniam za tobą i taki wrzask: „COODYYYY!”. Zaczynają się śmiać Franci: Cieszę się, że jaako jedyna zaakceptowałaś Clarę, taka jaka jest. Ona nie chciała być tAKA PODŁA. mINDY: sPOKO. pRZY TYM CO ONA ROBIŁA, TO JEST ANIOŁEM I Ą ZWSTYD JEJ NIE WYBACZYĆ. tO BYŁ MAŁY BŁĄD, ALE SŁOWA I TAK POTRAFIĄ TYLE CO CZYN,... fRA NCIS: O WŁAŚNIE, A TEN DEBIL ZA GWAŁT DALEJ JEST BEZKARNY I OMI NEŁĄ GO KARA GRZYWNY ORAZ POSTĘPOWANIE PRAWNE. Mindy: Poczekać tylko na lepsze ca. Tu trzeba działać i ignorować takich ludzi jak on albo walczyć z Nicole. Tylko ciekawe czy nam zadanie będzie sprzjyać. Francis: Zaraz sę okaże, że ci „kochani prowadzący” faworyyzują ich i pewnie jedno z nas znowu opadnie -.- Mindhy: Tym to się nie przejmuj. Nawet jeśl się tak stanie, to pewnie i tak tego miliona nie dostaną. Za każdyy czyn los potrafi odpłacić. TRzeba czekać na odpowieddni moment ;) Francis: William zna to aż za dobrze... -.- (PZ – Francis): Gd jednakon wygra progra zniszcz e mu te walizke lub rzuce się na niego. On nie zasłużył na cokolwiek, jedyne na co, to na kuratora lub areszt... Mindy i Francis podali sobie ręke. Mindy :Spodziewałam się tutaj Isabelli lub Natha iela w finale, obie również na to zasłużyli. Francis: Jak dla mnie każdy, byle nie Dominic, William lub Nicole, po tym co zrobiła, ma u mnie przechlapane do końca świat.a Mindy: Szkoda, że wcześniej dałam się jej nabrać :c Francis: Bo jak robisz coś pierwszy raz, najłatwiej zadziałać bez podejrzeń :’) Mindy: Też mnie to śmieszy xDDDDDDDDD Francis: Ciekawi mnie przynajmniej, co będzie działo się dzisiaj. Obok nich pojawia się koń, a za nimi Nicole, William i Megan. Francis: ooo, ale tego się nie spodziewałem :o Megan: Witajcie, fianłowa czwórko! Gotowi na wyzwanie? William: Jak nigdy >:) Nicole: Niezbyt. Mindy: Też nie jestem na nie gotowa. (PZ – Mindy): Zepsuli mi humor ;-; (PZ – Ncole): Znowu byłam sama, ale jestem już do takiej nudy przyzwyczajona. Jeszcze tylko parę dni i wreszcie pożegnam się z tymi trzema łamagami. Już Dakotha była najlepsza xD Dlaczego wtedy nie namawiałam Woody’ego, aby pozbył się Mindy...? No nic, to zrobię sama. (PZ – Mindy): Nicole musi odpaść. Przynajmniej po tym, że rozdzieliła mnie z moją najlepszą przyjaciółką Tamarą. Megan: Dziś wasze zadanie jest stosunkowo łatwe. Ale najpierw porozmawiajmy sobie o bonusach. Nicole: To ja już się kładę do łózka. Megan: NBez żartó. Jak jużwspomniałam, ja nigdy nie żartuję. A teraz pora na bonusy. Gdzieś na wyspie czai się te figurka niezwyciężoności – znalezienie jej oznacza immunitet automatyczny. Francis: A nie, że odpadnie osoba, która miała mniej głosów od tej co ma wylecieć? Megan: Ta zasada była tak oklepana, że wylecieli przez nią moi faworyci,. Nicole: Czyli Heather i Dakota xD Megan: One są fajne, nie to co ta Sadie :P Nieważne. Jest jeszcze drugi bonus, który... możecie otrzymać. Wiąże się on z pewnym ryzykiem. Kto go dostarczy mi... eeee... szukam trafnej nazwy. Jest to Puszka Pandory, ale w kształcie klepsydry czasu. Kto wręczy mi oryginalną czerwoną Klepsydrę Czasu, może walczyć o bonus. Żeby było ciekawiej, WSZYSCY będziecie go szukać. I to od niej zależą losy gry. Daję wam... nie, to nie na czas. Ale kto pierwszy, ten lepszy. JEDZIEMY!!! Wszyscy rozbiegają się po Amazonii, Megan wsiada na konia. (PZ – Megan): Pora na obserwacje. (PZ – Nicole): Kolejne oklepane, nudne, żałosne, mało kreatywne, nieciekawe, godne pogardy wyzwane. Ciekawe czy komuś już zabrakło pomysłów, więc musieli dorzucić takie głupoty. Logika twórców Totalnej Porażki i jeszcze „budżet”, a na willę to ich stać :’) Megan (Megafon): JESZCZE JEDEN TEKST NA MÓJ TEMAT I JESTEŚ ZDYSKWALIFIKOWANA, ROZUMIESZ??? (PZ – Nicole): I mam to kurwa w dupieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Serio. Serio!!! Francis Francis: Początki poszukiwań zawsze są najtrudniejsz,e więc trzbea postawić na kreatywność. Ja może piszukam tej kelpsydry... lub figurki... nie wiem -.- Wszedł do lasu, gdzie na starcie wsytraszył się puszczyka. Francis :ŁAAAAAAAA! Ale straszny puszczyk! Ptaszysko odleciało, pozostaiwjaącFrancisa mniej pewnego siebie. Brnął przez zieloną nautrę, biegł (podczas tego biegu tyle mogło się wydarzyć!) i trafił na jeziroko. Próbował je obejść, ponieważ miało kształt elipsy, ale po jednej i drugiej stronie waliły się kłody i pnie drzew, więc ieżko było przedostać się w taki sposób. Jedyna opcja – przez jeziroko lub wracaj, skąd przbyyłeś. (napis widoczny na tabliczce obok) Francis: Spróbujmy... Zamoczył nogę w jeziorze, woda była... dość odpowiednia, jeśli chodzi o głębokość, do kolan. Francis pomyślał, że zbyt wiele nie steaci, więc okrążył jeziorko. Zdawało się, że „dokonał niemożliwego”, ale... tak, guess who’s back? Piranie. Malutkie rybcie dalej żądają ludzkiego mięsa, bo kąsają biednego Francisa po nogawkach. Francis: Zostawcie mnie :o Piranie posłuchały się Francisa i wskoczyły do wody. (PZ -Francis): Dziwne te stworzonka. Od razu się mnie posłuchały, ale nawet mnie to cieszy, bo w sumie jak kąsały to nic przyjemnego... wrr... Idzie dalej. Mindy Mindy również nie wybrała sboie łatwej drogi. Wydawało się, że jest nablżej miejwsca stałego pobytu na Amazonii, nie była to rzeka, tylko... kanał, muszla, coś kształtem przypominającego gigantyczną rynnę, po której spływała woda. Mindy: Powinnam tam wejść? Obseruwuee, jak bbrudnsa woda cieknie sobie... i tunelik. Z tego tunelika woda rozprowadzała się do trzech miejsc, środkowa „alejka” zawierała same zanieczyszczenia. Mindy: A to ciekawe :P Dalej patrzy się na „cudy” i nagle zwraca uwagę na malutki przedmiot. Mindy: To przecież kuferek. Hmmm... Zastanawia się nad czymś. Mindy: Ot, taka decyzja. Chyba wskoczę po ten kuferek, może tam znajdzie się coś ciekawszego, albo przynajmniej się spróbuję. Wątpię, aby William miał jakiekolwiek szanse z nami, pewnie znowu myśli o tych swoich obrzydliwych rzeczach, a w dzień nie za dobrze mi się działa... XD Mindy wskakuje z barierki do wody. Na szczęści nic się jej nie stało, dała nurka i średnio zadowolona. Próbowała zdobyć kuferek, więc przypłynęła bliżej, ale prąd porwał najpierw przedmiot i potem ją po dwóch sekundach od wcześniejszych czynności, wprost do „ścieku”. Mindy: No nie... Calła brudna mpróbuje dalej zdobyć kufer, ale zasada fizyki... przedmiot płynie szybko, a Mindy próubje nadążyć za nim. Mindy: Muszę wyjść z tej wody i wejść jeszcze raz. Wtedy będzie łatwiej. Nicole Nicole wybrała sobie jedną z najłatwiejszych dróg, polana. Nicole: Jak tu cicho... xd Nicole dostrzegła obok siebie najzwyklejszą w świecie ławeczkę. Zdecydowała się na niej usiąść. Nicole: Spokojnie. Przynajmnie jestem pewna, że dizś mnie nie wywalą, a przynajmniej mogą próbować ;) Chwilę spokoju poświęca na medytację. Mija chwila i zaczyna kropić. Nicole: Poważnie??? A dzień zapowiadał się tak słonecznie... Niechętnie przerwraca oczami i siada na ławce. Obok zauważa człowieka czytającego gazrtę. Nicole: Mogłabym? Obywatel terenów: Pewnie ;) Nicole otrzymuje gazetę od obywatela. Na pierwszej stronie... „Wylany za milion szans”. Nicole: A to ciekawe. Otwiera gazetę na pewnej stronie i cała strona opsiuje tenże artykuł, którym była zaciekawiona Nicole. Na samym środku... zdjęcie zapłakanego DJ’a i napis „Devon Joseph został zwolniony – milion szans jako kucharz w jednej z popularnych restauracji Douglas”. Nicole jest bardzo zainteresowana tym tematem. (PZ – Nicole): Devon Joseph A. Falcon, tylko skąd ja go kojarzę? xDDD William William też starał się ambitnie, jak to tylko możliwe. Tylko że on poszukiwał czegoś... w domku Nicholasa i na poligonie. William: Mogli tam to zostawić. xD Szperał w szafkach zastępcy Megan, ale nie znalazł nic ciekawego, a na pewno nic, co pomogłoby mu wygrać wyzwanie. William: Cholera... Ktoś słyszał, że William szuka czegoś w sypialni Nicholasa. Właściciel sam przybył do miejsca i zauważył Williama. Zmierzyłgo wzrokie m isplunął. Nicholas: Tego się mogłem doymślić, że jeden z tych debili przyjdzie i będzie chciał coś ukraść ;) Najpierw gwałcik, tera kradzieżyk, co? Dzwonię na policję ^^ William podchodzi do Nicholaa. William: Eś, seksowny. Nie pamiętaj, kto mnie częstował tym gównainym winkiem przeterminowany. Dorzuciłe ś tam pewnie odpalacze ;) Nicholas: Może tak, może nie – życie jest zagadką, ale też okrutnie boli. William: Także ja stąd idę. Wyszedł, rozwalając drzwi od jego „apartamentu”. (PZ – William): Nie chce, to nie. Poszukam sobie gdzie indziej. Przeciera oczy. William: Hehe, już wiem, gdzie ta klepsydra może być. Skierował swoje kroki w prawą stronę. Droga ciągnęła się od czystej rzeczki i drugiej czystej rzeczki. (woda musiała skądś wypływać; dziwne ujścia?). Potem już wiemy, że udał się na poligon. William: A ciekawe, co tu... Jedyne, na co zwócił szczegolna uwage to Megan, która strzelala sobie do celu. William: A co tu robisz? Megan chichotala. Megan: Nie, nic :P William: Więc nie wiesz gdzie jest klepsydra? Megan: Nicholas ją chował, sama nie wiem, gdzie jest, ale podobno Nicholas ma mi przesłać sms’a gdyby ktos mial nagle ja znalezc. William zabrał się za podrywanie Megan. William: A ty, czemu tak strzelasz? :3 Megan: Łucznictwo to moja pasja. Zawsze z Vanessą jak wychodzimy na miasto, to na jeździectwo konno albo strzelanie do siebie. Ale każda z nas umie nawet idealnie się obronić i jeśli trafimy, to jest strzałka z magnesem, a my mamy na sobie blaszane zbroje, które na szczęście nie krępują ruchów ;p William: To jak będziemy już po programie, to może razem przejdziemy się? ;) Megan: Czemu by nie? William i Megan zbliżyli się do siebie, już chyba moment dzielił ich od pocałunku. Chcieli to zrobić. Widać to było po ich oczach, rozkojarzeni. Tę uroczą chwilę przerwał Nicholas, który oblał wodą Williama. Nicholas: Ekhem, widzisz mi 350 dolców za tamte drzwi ;-; William: Wcale nie. Myślałem, że tam chowasz klepsydrę. Nicholas: Oooo debil Megan: Nie wyrażaj się. Zepsułeś nam moje momenty. Nicholas: TWOJE? Nicholas mierzy wzrokiem Megan. Megan: No... podoba mi się. :v Nicholas: W sumie, to mi nie zależało na tobie, miałem się zareklamować tylko. Megan: A szkoda, bo przez to możesz mieć nawet rozprawę sądową ._. Nicholas: Co... Megan: Ale skoro mówisz, że tobie nie zależy na mnie, powinnam cię opuścić. Idzie razem z Williamem, słyszymy jakieś pikanie. Przenosimy się do studia, gdzie producenci przybijają piątkę. Producent A: Będzie rekord oglądalności! :D Producent F: A może i puchar za najbardziej zaskakujące reality show! :D Przybijają piątkę. Idą sobie zadowoleni dalej, do polany, gdzie zniknęła już Nicole. (PZ – Nicole): Poszłam sobie szukać tego na poligonie. Nicole udała się na poligon, gdzie widzi tylko sparaliżowanego Nicholasa. Nicole: A tobie co? Nicholas: Gówno. Idź sobie, bo ci dam w ryj. Nicole: Dziewczyny nie uderzysz :’) Nicholas: Chcesz się założyć? Nicole: Widzę, że jednak jesteś zły. Powiesz, o co chodzi? Nicholas: Ona... zostawiła... mnie... dla... tamtego... Nicole: A nie mówiłeś jej? ;) To teraz może być za późno moim zdaniem, znajdziesz sobie inną. Ona jest młoda, między wami 7 lat różnicy. Nicholas: Meh, a skąd ty to wiesz? Nicole: Zanim zaczął się program, wyczytałam notatki na wasz temat. Producenci dalej słyszą, co tam się dzieje. Producenci A-F: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU :P A tam obok słyszała ich dzwoni do jednego z producentów. Producent B: Tak? Nicole: Nie zesrajcie się. Odkłada słuchawkę, dalej rośnie licznik oglądalności. Nicole: Otóż... zdradzę ciekawe plotki. Zanim zaczął się program, każdy był opisywany w 8-10 zdaniach, nawet bogato, a o tobie było napisane nawet na dwie strony. Nicholas: O chuj... Nicole: No właśnie. Więc pozwól mi zdradzić klepsydrę czasu albo – zdradzę te wszystkie naszym ukochanym telewidzom. Nicholas: A wiesz co? Dawaj ;u; Nicole: Co? Nicholas: Klepsydra jest... mokra :’) Nicole: Pfff... Poszła. Nicholas: I tak zawsze na was działam. A teraz... o_o Zaczyna płakać ponownie. Nicole i William Zaskakująco Nicole wróciła do „zespołu” Williama, poinformowała go, że wie, gdzie jest walizka. William: Wygląda na to, że wracamy na mniejsze zespoły :) Nicole: Smutne, ale prawdziwe. To może zabierzemy się za rzeczy istotniejsze. Klepsydra jest mokra zdaniem Nicholasa. William: Pewnie nią się masturbował i wrzucił na trawę. Nicole: A nad tym to się jeszcze zastanowimy. Teraz po klepsydrę! William: Noo... bo ja chcę to wygrać. Nicole: W sumie to jednak nie wiadomo kto wygra, ponieważ to zalezy od durnego kolka tam. William: Durne kolko? Nawet nie wiem o nim nic xD Nicole: Bo cię to nie interesowało? :) William: Fakt :D Biegną. Francis i Mindy Oboje również spotkali ze sobą. Mindy: Wiem, gdzie może być klepsydra. Francis: A czemu jesteśmy przed tym tunelem? Mindy: Może dziwne przeczucie, jakby klepsydra była w kuferku, a raczej powinna być. Widziałam to w pewnej legendzie o zaginionym skarbie. Francis: Ooo, chyba też ją czytałem :D A gdzie dokładnie popłynął ten kufer? Mindy: Tam, gdzie ścieki? Francis: No to nie za dobrze brzmi. Mindy: Zgadłeś ._. Francis: Powinniśmy coś z tym zrobić. Mindy: Co masz na myśli? Francis: Wskoczyć tam? Mindy: Nie opłaca się. Teraz równie dobrze ten kufer może być gdzie indziej ._. Francis: Czytałem również o rzekach Amazonii, ale tego „tunelu” nigdy nie widziałem. Mindy: Może to fatamorgana? Francis: Nieee... fatamorgana znajduje się na pustyni; tutaj jest tylko dzika Amazonka. Mindy: DO AMAZONKI :o Francis: Właśnie o_o Biegną do Amazonki, ale na szczęście widzieli tylko, gdzie spływają ścieki. (ktoś kojarzy łazienki publiczne, gdzie trzeba było schodzić na dół i są dwoje drzwi. Francis: Którędy? Mindy: Raczej nie ma to znaczenia ._. Otworzyli jedne z tych drzwi i weszli. Tam znajdowały się tony ścieków. Mindy: To będzie jak szukanie igły w stogu siana ._. Francis: A ja myślę, że chyba już znalazłem. Ale oddam tobie. Stanął obok kompostu ściekowego i dał Mindy szkatułkę. Francis: Proszę, zasłużyłaś :) Mindy: Dzięki :) Otwierają ją, a tam obok czyhają Nicole i William. Nicole: Może tu? William: Aż tak mokro to on nie miał na myśli. Nicole: To gdzie? William: Rynna? ;) Nicole: A gdzie to jest? William: Po... drugiej stronie... >_< Nicole: Kurczę, to za daleko. Mindy otwiera szkatułkę i znajduje się w niej... klepsydra czasu. Francis: Tak :P To co teraz? Mindy i Francis zauważyli tamtą dwójkę. Mindy: Cholera... -.- Francis: Wyjdziemy niespostrzeżenie, to nas nie zauważą. Nicole i William kierowali się w jedną stronę, więc Mindy+Francis to wykorzystali, idąc w drugą stronę. Francis: To było prostacko proste ;) Mindy: Zgodzę się z tobą ;) Biegną razem. Mija dziesięć minut, a potem Nicole i William spostrzegli, że Mindy+Francis z czymś zwiewają. Nicole+William nie dogonili ich, a Mindy wręczyła klepsydrę czasu Megan. Megan: Moje dzieciństwo :D Wiedziałam, że ciebie znajdą. William: Chwila... co? Nicole strzela facepalma. Nicole: Również czytałam, dlaczego to miejsce. Francis: No? Nicole: Bo Megan zgubiła tu swoją ulubioną zabawkę z dzieciństwa do piratów. Megan: Yaaaaaaaay!!! <3333333 Chowa klepsydrę do pudełeczka z grą, każdy się śmieje z niej. Megan: Dobra. Mindy – jako, że dostarczyłaś mi tę zabawkę; możesz teraz zakręcić kołem albo ja za ciebie, bo jest wysoko. Mindy: Nieee... ale to Francis... Megan: Może i on znalazł, ale kto mi doniósł? Ty ;) Każdy obserwuje koło. Jest tu wszystko, co można otrzymać. Na jednym z nich znalazł się dziwny amulet i sygnet. Mindy: To... próbuję. Zakręciła... tutaj sporo było możliwych opcji: immunitet, immunitet+automatyczna możliwość eliminacji zawodnika, płyta „The Family Diamonds” od Mariny and The Jewels i wiele innych atrakcji. Koło zatrzymało się. Megan: Spójrzmy... Koło zatrzymało się na tym amulecie z sygnetem. Megan: yyy... Mindy? Mindy: Tak? Megan: Rozumiesz, co to pojęcie eliminacja, prawda? Mindy: Że ktoś odpada, ale o co cho... Patrzy się na amulet i zastygła. Megan: Jesteś... wyeliminowana :( Mindy: NIE WIERZĘ. MIMO IMMUNITETU ODPADAM?!??!?!? Nicole wybucha śmiechem, William odetchnął z ulgą, a Francis się przeraził. (PZ – Nicole): Najlepszy sezon świata? :O Mindy: To musi być chory żart! >:O Nicole: Wątpię, druga Sierro ;) Mindy: Przywalę ci, mierna podróbo Heather! Rzuciła się na nią w ataku paniki. Mindy: NIE PANUJĘ NAD SOBĄ!! Po chwili przestała. Mindy: DLACZEGO ODPADAM? Megan: Taki to jest amulet. Mówiłam, że to Puszka Pandory. Równie dobrze trzeba było sobie odpuścić jak William. Mindy: Aha... no to, nie będę za tym miejscem tęskniła :’) Megan: Ale zanim nas opuścisz, nie powiedziałam dokładnie, co to oznacza. Nicole: Nie mów mi, że to żart... Megan: SKOŃCZYCIE Z TYM ŻARTEM??? Ja nie żartuję – eliminacja, a dokładnie eliminacja zastępcza. Ty odpadasz, ktoś wchodzi na twoje miejsce. Nicole+Francis: CO Mindy: Czyli że ktoś powróci, ale i tak odpadam? Megan: Tak. A twoim zadaniem jest wybrać jedną z osób, która wróci na twoje miejsce. Mindy: Ja może chcę na siebie. I co w związku z tym? Megan: To tak nie działa. (PZ – Nicole): Mindy odpadła :) Nagle przyleciał balon. Kelsie: Siemka :D Kto tęsknił? Zeskoczyła z balonu. Megan: Bóg dał ci drugą szansę! Wracasz do gry! Kelsie: AWWWW YEAH ^_____^ Kto mi dał tę nagrodę? Megan: Ta sama osoba, co musi opuścić program – Mindy. Kelsie: Nieeeee :( Dlaczego ona? Mindy: Niestety, laska :( Ale zobacz sobie na swoich konkurentów :’) Pokazuje im Francisa, Williama i Nicole. Kelsie: Nooo... oglądałam ten program dokładnie. Ech, William jeszcze jest. (PZ – William): :ooooooo (PZ – Mindy): Odjęło już mu mowę? ;’) Kelsie: Ale cóż, nie spodziewałam się finałowej 4. Siemka, Nicole :D (PZ – Francis): To źle dla mnie... no nie :( Mindy: Na razie wszystkim. William+Nicole: Nie tęsknimy ;) Mindy: A weź kurwa zdechnij fałszywcu ;-; Rakieta wystrzeliła Mindy. Megan: Takie zwroty akcji tylko u nas! Pomimo faktu, że była to finałowa czwórka, nadal pozostaje finałową czwórką, ale bez Mindy! Co wydarzy się dalej? Oglądajcie Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival 2! Aha... z racji z tego, że mamy minutę... każdy z was może iść do Domku Zwycięzców, bo nie ma innego. Aż taka chamska nie będę ;) Każdy się cieszy. Megan: No... na razie... Patrzy na zegarek. Megan: Możecie zgasić ten ekran? Na tę odpowiedź pojawia się zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki: Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival